RWBY and the bat
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Eco's life was never simple but now she has a chance to have a normal life but will her past follow her or leave her be? Bad summery but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY ONLY MY OC**

A small girl was fast asleep in bed the sun just coming through her curtains as the sun hits her eyes she covers her eyes with her large bat wings. You see she was a specie that was called a Faunus a human/animal hybrid. Faunus's have been mistreated for many years so a group of people called the White-fang was created to get rights and respect from the humans. But as time went on they got a new leader who used more violent methods to get the Faunus's their respect and their rights. The small girl in the bed was called Eco her mother was a bat Faunus and her father was also a bat Faunus the girl was six years old and lived with her loving parents in a small cottage in the middle of a woods. Eco had gotten her mothers dark black hair that went down her her chin and her fathers dark blue eyes she got her mothers large black bat wings and her fathers pointed bat ears. As Eco grew up she always loved hearing her fathers tales of who he used be something called a 'hunter' someone who would protect people from creatures of Grimm or anyone who threatened people. Her father promised that when she grew up she would be taught by him to become a huntress. When she had turned five her father showed her his weapons that would someday be her's she loved them as much as he did the day he made them. They were two daggers that were black and the tips were blood red the father than clicked a button making them turn into a pair of mini shotguns that were the same colors.

On this day Eco had gotten up as the sunlight woke her up she sat up in bed and stretched she then walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a long black dress which her wings could come out of. She then brushed her hair and walked into the dining room and sat down at the table where her mother placed a bowl down for her to eat. Her father sat down next to her ruffling her hair making her giggle before starting to eat her breakfast just as her father sat down there was a loud knocking at the door. Eco's mother looked confused but went to answer the door as Eco watched her mother walk away she still ate her breakfast when she heard her mother gasp in pain. Spinning her head around she saw several men at the door the men were wearing white and black armor and they were wearing a white mask on their face. Eco's mother stumbled backwards her stomach bleeding as one of the men pulled a dagger out that was bleeding there was another man who walked in he was wearing a white suit and a black hat with ginger hair that covered his eye. Eco's father stood up pulling out his daggers turning them into shotguns. The white suited man walked forward holding a cane moving it dramatically.

"I do hope we are not interrupting any thing" Eco was already scared as he mother was now not breathing and her father was glaring. "But my allied friend has sent me to receive a debt you owe him" He said before looking to Eco. She moved backwards scared when her father walked in front of her.

"I already told him I would not give up my daughter for his insane test" The man chuckled.

"Well the funny thing is that you already agreed to it and he even let you have your years with her even though he knew where you were all along" He then clicked a button turning his cane into a gun aiming it to the fathers head. "Now unless you want to join your beautiful wife you should give her up now" Eco's father glared at the men before kicking a chair at the man yelling.

"Eco run now!" Eco got up and ran as fast as she could but as she got to the back door a armored man burst in and goes to grab her Eco screamed running away but the man grabs her ankle and starts to drag her back. As she scratches the floor trying to escape her hand comes across a knife that was knocked down when he bursts in she grabs it tight enough to make her knuckles go white. She turns around and stabs the man in the leg making him scream out in pain letting her go. She then gets up and makes her way to the window and leaps out running as fast as she could into the forest she could hear the men running after her but as she got further into the woods she used her wings to climb high into the trees and remained silent watching as the men ran past her. As hours went by Eco thought that it was safe enough to go back home hoping her father had gotten away but as she got closer to the house her bruised legs only just carrying her up the hill she could sense something was wrong. She entered quietly making sure no one was there when she entered the dining room she saw her father laying on the floor a gaping wound in his chest. Eco ran to his side tears already falling he turned to his daughter before placing a hand to her face. He grunted in pain and placed the daggers in her hands. "train yourself, become stronger, stay safe and get that son of a bitch for me" he said smiling before he let out a sigh and fell down. Now he was gone Eco cried out loud she laid her head on his chest and cried until the moon had began to rise and only at that point she had decided to go to her room to grab some things. She didn't want to bring much as she would be traveling a lot but what she did take to bring a photo of her family her weapons, obviously, and as she had just grabbed the family photo from her parents room her foot kicked a small parcel. Pulling it out from under her parents bed she saw it was for her opening it, it was a cloak of some kind. Placing it on it allowed her wings to stay in the open and her ears could stick out but the hood went over her eyes acting like a mask that ended at the top of her nose bridge. After placing it on she tied her weapons to her sides took one more look at her parents before walking out and ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eco's P.O.V**

I have been training for nine years now and since that day when I lost my mother and father I had trained every day none stop so one day I could get my revenge on the man who killed my parents and the man who had sent the killer. I had lived in the wilderness making shelter in the trees or in caves however every now and again I would stay in village's that I had helped. You see I realized why just train when I could help people so I offered my help fighting off any creatures of Grimm that were threatening any village's. This would allow me to train new styles and help people at the same time. Two birds with one stone. To add to this the villagers would help me out by healing any injury's, give me food and water or let me stay at their inns for the night. Recently I had turned fifteen and had come across a village were many people had been saying a large amount of Grimm activity had been taking place. I studied the area carefully for several days before deciding to go in and ask around what people thought. As I had just gotten enough information I heard a high pitched scream spinning around I saw a little human girl running towards the village with a group of Beowolfs were chasing behind her. I pulled up my hood and grabbed my daggers and charged a Beowolf had just pinned her down as I stabbed into it's back. With the dagger embedded into it's back I spun around and cut it's head clean off making it turn into a black dust. I picked the girl up and placed her next to a couple who were her parents. As I did this more Beowolfs arrived but what worried me was that they were joined by two Ursa's and a Nevermore. _'Guess this is what they meant by a large amount of Grimm activity'._ I thought to myself before taking a deep breath and preparing my daggers. Spinning my daggers I charged in slicing the Beowolfs down before shifting to my guns and shooting the Ursa's making them disorientated allowing me to run at them and slice their heads off. Lastly I glared at the Nevermore who screeched at me before flying into the sky and used the cloud's as a camouflage making it able to fire its large feathers at me nearly stabbing me again and again. I luckily dodged each hit but one sharp feather cut my arm slightly I glared at the clouds before activating my semblance sending an invisible wave everywhere around me showing me exactly were the Nevermore was. I shot up into the sky pumping my wings aggressively before I found myself a few feet away from the beak of the beast. I scratched the beast with my daggers and fired at it's eyes relentlessly making it bleed heavily and dizzy. As it shuck it's head I flew to it's neck and ran down its back whilst cutting it's wings making it go into the trees evaporating into dust as it hit the ground.

As I gently landed on the ground the villagers looked at me before cheering the little girl who I had saved ran up to me and hugged my leg thanking me. I smiled before shurgging it off. I was kinda used to this by now the whole village needs help, I save them, they are very happy the Grimm are gone. But now something new happened a woman with a purple and black cape walked up to me through the crowed. She seemed a very strict yet caring woman but I still made sure my hood was pulled all the way down covering my face as she came up to me.

"we need to talk" She said to me confusing me put I holstered my weapons and followed her to the entrance of the village. "Okay firstly let me introduce myself my name is Glinda Goodwitch what is your's?" she placed out her hand I grabbed it and shuck it nervously.

"my name's Eco" I answer.

"Well Eco I was sent here to find out how bad the Grimm activity was and to see if I could fix it. But you seem to have fixed both problems for me. But that brings on my second question how did you, a girl of fifteen?" I nod. "Manage to take down that many number of Grimm single handedly?"I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been training since I was six years old making myself useful by ridding the world of Grimm anyway I could" She seemed to be impressed at my answer.

"Well Miss Eco how would you like to make yourself even more useful. I am a professor at Beacon academy and I know your skills would be well used if you become a huntress" My eyes widened under my hood/mask this could be how I become a huntress just like what my father was going to train me for. "Well Miss Eco what do you say?" I smile.

"I say count me in" A few hours later Ms Goodwitch was taking me to see the headmaster of the school, headmaster Ozpin. As we walked to his office I couldn't help wanting to put my hood up as I got looks from the students who saw my bat wings sticking out and my bat ears sticking up but we soon made it to Ozpin's office. Ozpin saw me and smiled before motioning for Ms Goodwitch to leave and for me to sit opposite him which I did. He sat down opposite me placing his hands on the desk.

"So Miss Eco, Ms Goodwitch was telling me before you got to the school of your skills you possess. I agree with her judgement bringing you in but you see the most recent years have been placed into their teams for this year" I dropped my head slightly. "However I do know of a team who I think wouldn't be bothered with an extra number with them" He stood up picking up his cane I had to stop my body shaking at the memory when I saw the cane remembering the weapon that killed my father. He then walked towards the lift. "Follow me" I did just that as we walked down door after door which had to have been dorm rooms. Until we came to a door where Ozpin knocked and after a while a girl opened the door my eyes widened at the sight of her she had short black hair with a few red tips she was wearing a black and red battle dress and had a red cloak on.

"Headmaster Ozpin? How can I help you?" Ozpin motioned towards me.

"Ruby his is Eco she has just arrived to this school and I think she would work best with your team. How do you feel about another member to team RWBY" Ruby thought for a second before nodding eagerly.

"Yeah that would awesome" I smiled at her eagerness before Ozpin nodded and left me with her as she brought me into the room where I saw three other girls stared at me. "Eco this is the rest of team RWBY. There is my sister Yang and my two best friends Weiss and Blake" I smiled and waved sheepishly Yang asking.

"Ruby who is this?" Ruby smiled.

"Oh this is Eco, Ozpin has placed her in our team" Weiss looked at me mainly my wings which twitched awkwardly after a few minutes of silence I spoke up.

"Well I can't wait to be a proper member of team RWBY"


End file.
